


A Place of Wild Honey

by xspike4evax



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike was meant to help Angel and he didn't show.<br/>Angel ended up covered in demon goo.<br/>It was time for payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place of Wild Honey

A Place Of Wild Honey 

Angel trudged wearily down the corridor to his bedroom, peeling his coat off as he did so. It was covered in demon goo; he'd have to ask Cordelia if she could take it to the dry cleaners for him tomorrow. 

Pushing open the bedroom door, Angel was not altogether surprised to find them rolling around naked on his bed. 

Spike glanced up. "You look a right mess." 

Angel scowled. "Well maybe I wouldn't if you were where you were supposed to be." 

"Huh?" 

"You said you'd meet me in Chinatown and help me interrogate a demon." 

"Oh, yeah." 

Spike wasn't listening to him and Angel knew it. He had his head buried in the crook of Willow's neck, his lips caressing her throat. 

Eyes at half mast, Willow asked, "Are you alright, Angel?" 

He smiled and nodded. "I'm fine." 

"'Aving a regular old brood over there, hey Peaches?" 

"Shut up, Spike," Angel snapped, tugging off his sweater and taking a seat on the sofa to remove his shoes.

"Now then, is that any way to talk to your old pal Spike when he's got such a lovely, delicious pressie for ya?" 

Angel looked up in time to see Spike settle Willow in his lap. His hands curled around her thighs and he spread them open invitingly. Angel's nostrils flared and his cock sprang to life. Colour stained Willow's cheeks, but she didn't protest, she merely turned her face into Spike's neck, catching the skin between her teeth making him growl softly. 

"Wanna taste, Peaches? Wanna feast on some wild honey? My girl 'as the sweetest cunt." 

"You're girl?" Angel challenged, that part of him which simply had to fight tooth and nail with Spike over every little thing came rushing to the surface. 

"Uh huh. But I'm willin' to share with ya. If you stop broodin' for five minutes." 

Angel caught Spike's warning look just in time and stopped himself putting Spike in his place. It would ruin everything and the last thing Angel wanted was to upset Willow. 

Their relationship was a mutually satisfying one. Misfits all three of them in their own way and because of that they gelled together on so many levels; sexually, emotionally, intellectually. And he and Spike also got a good bit of fighting in, both physically and verbally. It suited them all and the weirdness and embarrassment, which had mostly come from Willow, had abated. Still, it was not without its problems. 

Angel understood maybe a little more than Spike did. He and guilt were old friends and as a result he was able to recognise it in Willow. She had a better handle on her guilt that he ever had, but then, her guilt was different to his. Where he had cut a bloody trail of death and destruction across the world for the better part of two centuries and should feel guilty about it, Willow's guilt came from her good heart and pure soul. 

Willow had Buffy Guilt. 

Buffy was Willow's best friend. Angel was the love of Buffy's life, and yet it was Willow who shared a bed with him.

Sometimes the guilt of knowing just how much this would destroy Buffy should she ever find out became too much for Willow to adequately deal with. To hear herself referred to as Angel's would only bring that guilt rushing to the surface. 

Angel was now a pro at recognising Buffy Guilt, and when he saw it, Angel took a step back and left Willow to Spike. When Buffy crowded into Willow's mind there was only one way to push her back out again. Willow needed the reassurance of Spike's hard body pressed against her, of him inside her. Spike hated Buffy and Buffy hated Spike. Buffy wouldn't approve if she knew Willow was sleeping with Spike, but it wouldn't crush her. Spike could push Buffy away and Angel let him. 

Angel did not love Willow the way he had loved Buffy, and it didn't hurt that Spike could sooth Willow when his presence would only upset her. Willow had given him back his soul. Sitting in a hospital bed as young girl who had barely practiced magic at all, Willow had risked her life to help him and Angel would always love her for it and never deny her anything she needed. 

Willow's soft whimper broke into his thoughts and Angel came back to the present, dark eyes raking over her, admiring the erotic picture she made. 

Spike's fingers stroked the inside of her thighs, moving teasingly closer and closer to the softness of her core but never quite getting there. Her cunt glistened in the dim light and Angel licked his bottom lip; Willow needed him now and he was more than willing to oblige her. 

Kneeling beside the bed he caressed her knees before grasping her hips and shifting her slightly for a better angle. Pressing a kiss to her thigh he felt the muscle quiver beneath his lips and he smiled. A tremor worked its way through her when Spike spread her open and when Angel's tongue finally touched her, a sharp cry left her lips. 

Spike was right; she did have the sweetest cunt; magic and strawberries and honey. He could spend the rest of his life between Willow's legs and not miss the outside world at all. 

She was so hot and Angel's tongue was so cool the sensation made Willow cry out again. She wanted to push against him, let her body demand more, but Angel's hands held her hips firmly, dictating just how much he was willing to give and not allowing her any control over the situation. 

The fingers of one hand slid through Angel's hair, gripping his skull tightly. Her other hand dipped backwards between her body and Spike's where she could feel the hard ridge of his cock pressing into her back, kneading him as best she could at such an awkward angle.

Groaning, Spike cupped her breasts, thrumming the pebbled nipples with his thumbs. She whimpered, and Spike felt her lips open against his jaw, searching for his mouth. Angling his head, his mouth met hers, his tongue plunging past her lips every bit as demanding and insistent as Angel's tongue was between her legs. 

Fire speared through her body, her stomach knotting, the ache in her bones sharpening until it became almost unbearable. But Willow knew better than to beg, they could keep her on the knife edge of an orgasm for hours, letting her fall only when they deemed enough was enough. 

Sometimes she thought they forgot she was human and couldn't take as much as they could. 

Still her body strained, not really going anywhere with Angel's hands on her hips and Spike's arms around her chest, his hands still covering her breast.

Angel paused, head lifting slightly. "Wiggle all you like, you aren't going anywhere." 

Spike laughed and bit lightly on her lower lip, thumb and forefinger twisting her nipple lightly. 

Angel's tongue slid up to her clit, stroking slowly, hands kneading her legs. Willow let out a little cry against Spike's mouth, her fingers digging painfully into Angel's scalp, her eyes going wide. 

"Such beautiful eyes you've got, love," Spike murmured. They were bright green, glassy with pleasure and Spike thought he just might drown in them. He could get so lost in her eyes.

She had been born to live right here, in his arms. Spike grudgingly allowed room for Angel. He would prefer it if Willow kicked Angel to the curb, but he knew in his heart she wouldn't. Unlike with Drusilla, he knew it wasn't because Willow preferred Angel to him, or that she loved one of them more than the other. It just wasn't her way. She would never choose, she would never hurt one by favouring the other. Her heart was one of the many things he adored about her and Spike knew Angel had a similar feeling. Even without his soul, Spike could appreciate that Willow's heart was not her weakness as it had been for him. 

He had given his heart away again, but this time Spike knew it to be safe. Willow would take care of it even without knowing she held it in her hands; she protected those she cared about in every way. 

Skin heating, a panting moan falling from her lips, Willow's hips jerked as Angel gentled his hold, his tongue slipping back inside her, twisting, curling, plunging in deep and his thumb pressed down on her clit. Her orgasm flashed through her like a comet and Willow cried out, her head falling back against Spike's shoulder as little aftershocks of pleasure rocked through her. Spike made a soothing sound in the back of his throat, peppering kisses long her neck. 

The bed dipped when Angel finally joined them. Resting a hand on Spike's shoulder Angel drew nearer to him. He could see Spike's eyes flash and his nostrils flare when he caught the scent of Willow on Angel's lips. 

"Want a taste?" 

Spike's lips parted eagerly, one arm reaching for Angel when Angel's eyes slid to Willow and he commanded, "Hold him down."

Before Spike could react he felt Willow's magic take hold of him, forcing him onto his back and pinning him there, arms outstretched. 

"Hey!" he glared at Angel. "Who put you in charge? Let me up." 

Angel clicked his tongue against his teeth. "You never did learn to respect your elders, boy. When you tell me you're going to be somewhere, you be there." 

"Still standin' ain't ya," Spike responded, a cheeky grin curling his lips. 

"You won't be," Angel said, his voice dropping to a husky whisper. "You're knees won't hold you by the time we're through." 

Even though his cock jerked, Spike's eyes narrowed. Angel could be unpredictable. Sometimes Spike felt Angel surprised even himself when he took control. At least it wasn't like being with Angelus. Angel shared pleasure, he didn't take it and he didn't do everything possible to humiliate Spike either. 

Spike frowned as Angel licked his lips, savouring the taste of Willow. A taste quite clearly wasn't coming his way any time soon. 

Gathering Willow into his lap, Angel kissed her. Spike watched her mouth open for him, her tongue tangling with Angel's. She gave a little contented sigh, arms twining around Angel's neck, fingers burrowing into his hair. Angel's hands glided over her skin, cool to the touch, but he had picked up a considerable amount of her body heat. Willow wiggled in his hold, pressing closer to him, the hard points of her breasts rasping against his chest. 

Angel kissed her fiercely, the little fading threads of pleasure growing inside her, knitting back together, building slowly. His hand came to rest between her shoulder blades, fingers fanning over her skin where he could feel her heart beat against his palm as well as his chest. He always marvelled at her heart beat, how it could race like a wild stallion when he or Spike touched her in a certain way. 

He had figured she had forgotten about him, but Spike knew he should have known better. Her hand came free from Angel's hair, groping towards him until she found his leg, her fingers creeping upwards until she came to where his cock was lying hard and heavy against his belly. Spike groaned when her hand caught hold of him and Angel shifted her in his lap to better accommodate her. 

Her hand moved up his shaft, thumb circling the weeping tip before retreating, stroking him slowly. Sometimes she forgot they didn't mind a bit of rough handling, that their threshold for pain was higher than a human's. But they had each other for that, Angel wasn't above hurting Spike and Spike didn't mind causing Angel as much pain as he could tolerate. They had both gotten carried away with her at one time or another and unintentionally hurt her. Although he hadn't meant to hurt her, Spike still revelled in the fact that he could. She had deactivated the chip for him and he would always love her for that. 

Her nails scraped along his cock and Spike groaned, his lips lifting, pushing himself into her hand. Her fingers flexed over him, index finger alone stroking him, running the full length of him and back again. Cupping his balls in her palm, she squeezed and he groaned again, eyes closing, absorbing her warmth which only added a new dimension to everything she did. 

He was balancing on the edge, a panting gasp leaving his lips when her hand disappeared completely. Spike's eyes snapped open and he saw Angel's fingers circling her wrist as he nuzzled her palm.

"Whatcha playin' at?" Spike demanded. 

Angel gave him a wide eyed innocent look. "Oh, sorry, Spike. Were you about to come?" 

"You bloody well know I was," Spike groused. "Let her go."

Angel obliged, releasing Willow's hand, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "Can you use magic to stop him?" he wondered, grinning at the furious look on Spike's face. 

Willow nodded. "But maybe we should let him..." 

"And then build him back up again?" Angel finished. He laughed when she nodded her agreement. "An even better suggestion." He smoothed her hair behind her ear. "How should we do it? His way," his voice lowered, "or my way?" 

Leaning into him, Willow nipped lightly at his jaw. "Your way, Angel." 

Angel laughed heartily. "Look at him clenching his jaw. He's sulking." 

Spike responded instantly. "Am not." 

"Are too," Willow beamed at him and Spike's face softened. 

"I'll get you for this, pet," Spike warned lightly and she smiled sweetly, turning her face into Angel's chest and licking a nipple. 

Catching hold of Willow's arm to steady her (she never had got the hang of moving about on the bed without toppling over), Angel asked her to get up while he moved to sit sidward's on at Spike's feet. He brought her back to him, cradling her in his arms. "Spread your legs for me, Willow."

She did as Angel requested and Spike licked his lips as she opened up right in front of him. So far as he was concerned he had the best view in the world. Angel's hand dropped between her legs and his fingers slid inside her. Willow's eyes closed with a moan. Angel's hands were bigger than Spike's, his fingers slightly thicker. When their hands were on her body she didn't always know who was touching her if she couldn't see them, but she always knew who's fingers were inside her.

"She's so wet, Spike," Angel whispered. 

Spike hissed, straining against the magical bonds that held him. Even as he did it, Spike knew it was useless. If Willow's magic was holding him down he wasn't getting up until she allowed it. 

Dropping his head Angel teased a nipple with the flat of his tongue and Willow moaned again. "Her nipples are so hard, Spike. Almost as hard as your cock." He pressed an open mouth kiss to her shoulder. "Skin so salty and sweet." 

Spike growled, his eyes flashing yellow and his lips parting, his tongue swiping along his lower lip; desperate for a taste of his own. 

Angel's fingers slid out of her and stroked her clit which started Willow off panting, and then sank back inside her with a wet sound. "Soaking wet."

Spike's face changed, ridges and fangs emerging and he inhaled deeply the scent of Willow's arousal.

The steady rhythm of Angel's fingers were sparking the tension in the pit of her stomach. One arm was looped around Angel's neck and Willow let her fingernails spear the flesh of his shoulder blade. Angel growled low in response, not adverse to the sharp stinging pain. 

His thumb found her clit and circled it slowly, in direct contrast to the push of his fingers. "Such a warm cunt she's got, Spike. I can feel her flowing around my fingers onto my legs like warm honey." Bringing his hand from between her legs Angel popped his fingers in a mouth, closing his eyes with a satisfied sound. "Yes, like honey." 

Her head was thrown back over his arm and Angel licked at the nook at the base of her throat. "Look at him, Willow." 

Willow's eyes fell on Spike and she whimpered helplessly, her inner muscles clenching. It never bothered her when their human faces changed to the true face of the demon. They were still Angel and Spike to her. Kissing her cheek, Angel's hand went back between her legs and Willow could feel the tips of his fingers against her opening. Her breath caught and her body went tense as she waited for what came next. 

"Tell him," Angel whispered in her ear. 

Willow swallowed, her voice almost breathless when she spoke. "Come with me, Spike." 

Angel's fingers thrust hard inside her just as she spoke Spike's name, causing her to body to go into spasm and her voice to rise to a sharp cry. Spike came with a shout, shooting his release across his stomach. 

Spike's muscles corded as he strained once again to touch her. He watched her as she lay panting in Angel's arms, Angel stroking her side as she quietened down. 

After what seemed like an age to Spike, she got herself under control and left Angel to crawl across his body, cup his face and kiss him soundly. Spike's body relaxed. It wasn't exactly what he wanted right now, he wanted to wrap his arms around her, pin her beneath him and slip inside her; but he'd take the kiss gladly. 

Breaking the kiss to breathe, Willow rubbed her forehead against the bumps on his. "You have beautiful eyes too, Spike."

Angel smile went unseen. It amazed him how intuitive Willow could be. She understood without being told that Spike sometimes needed and even craved validation. Maybe it was because she was more like Spike than either one of them realised. But Angel saw it and encouraged their friendship; Spike needed someone like Willow in his life and she needed someone like Spike. They gave each other something Angel could never offer them; he wasn't good with emotions and he had never suffered emotionally the way they had at the hands of someone he loved. He could only be grateful for that. Although, Angel was pretty sure his hundred years in hell would have nothing on the suffering he would endure should Buffy ever find out about them. 

Buffy was something to think and worry about at another time; he too had Buffy Guilt. 

Willow gave Spike tiny soft kisses to his lips and his cheek, rubbing the tip of her nose against his and making him smile. As his body calmed, Spike's face shifted back to human. He gave her bottom lip a tug. "Wanna hold you," he murmured against her mouth. "Let me up, hum love?"

It wasn't the first time Willow had used magic to pin him down and it wouldn't be the last. She did it to Angel too. Sometimes though, Spike was able to cajole her into releasing him and turning the tables on Angel. Angel hadn't perfected that knack yet, he wasn't as persuasive as Spike.

Willow glanced over her shoulder at Angel. "Am I allowed?"

"No," Angel said sternly. "Leave him where he is." 

"Sorry, Spike." She kissed him once more and then returned to Angel, her arms going around his neck. "What now?" 

Angel grinned at Spike's scowl. "Better luck next time, Spike." 

Spike's legs were splayed slightly and Angel grabbed him beneath his knees, pulling Spike's legs up until the knees were bent. Making sure Spike's feet were flat on the bed he spread Spike's legs wide. "Keep him like that," he instructed, and Spike felt Willow's magic tying his feet down. 

Spike wasn't sure he liked being spread open this way with no way to free himself. Although he knew this was Angel and not Angelus, past distrust and resentments ran deep and Spike still found himself wary of Angel. 

Curling herself around Angel's side Willow took his swollen cock in her hand, she couldn't help but think it looked angry. "What about you, Angel?"

Removing her hand he kissed her fingers lightly. "Nearly. I'll come inside you, alright?" 

Willow nodded agreeably, pressing against his hip. "What about Spike?" 

Angel promised, "We'll take care of him together." He saw, although pretended not to, Spike's shoulder's relax a little. Spike was still mistrustful of him and Angel didn't blame him in the slightest. 

Still holding her hand, Angel closed his fingers over hers until only her index finger stood straight; it was almost obscured by Angel's finger, her hands were so much smaller than his. Bringing their fingers between her legs, Angel stroked them along her slit. Willow shivered, her eyes on Angel. 

"You're finger nice and wet?" She nodded. "Be sure." She nodded again. Satisfied, Angel guided their joined hands between Spike's legs and dropped lower. 

Spike watched them avidly, his lips parting in silent surprise and his eyes widening slightly when he felt the wet tips of their fingers against the puckered opening of his ass. It was Willow's finger he felt breach him first, smaller and slimmer than Angel's would be. Spike's hips lifted, his cock twitching as Angel worked her finger in deeper and he groaned, a long forgotten sensation of pleasure tingling at the base of his spine as her finger retreated. 

As Willow slid her finger inside him again, Spike made a sound at the back of his throat and wiggled. Angel chuckled."Everyone's wiggling today." Stroking a hand down Willow's side, riding the curve of her hip he whispered in her ear, "Open him up for us. Nice slow circles." 

Willow complied, and Spike groaned. As he relaxed further, Spike felt his body open up to her and he groaned again, low and long when Angel's finger joined hers, pushing inside him. They worked him ruthlessly, sometimes thrusting in hard and deep, another times short and sharp or slow languid strokes. Spike could never guess what was coming next and he was reduced to panting for breath he didn't need, his cock filling and his ass clenching around their exploring fingers. 

Spike grit his teeth when their fingers disappeared. Hot lust coursing through his veins he didn't quite catch their exchanged conversation and Willow was suddenly there, crawling over him, her mouth lowering to his. Spike's whole body surged towards her. His arms and feet still pinned in placed he couldn't pull her to him as he wanted to, but he kissed her back heatedly. 

He felt Angel's hand on his cock stroking him once, twice and then Angel spoke. "Back up, slowly. I've got him." 

Confused, Spike whimpered when she released his mouth and her body slid along his. But then he felt the warm, wet opening of her cunt touch the tip of his cock, Angel's fingers brushing against his shaft, holding her open as she slid back onto him. 

"That's it love," he whispered throatily. "Take me nice an' deep inside you." 

"Spike, if your hips so much as twitch before I'm ready I'll leave you like this and let you watch as Willow and I spend the rest of the night enjoying each other until neither one of us can come one more time. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Spike hissed through his teeth. It took every ounce of willpower not to thrust up inside her. But Angel wasn't one to bluff, what Angel said, he meant, and Spike wasn't going to be left out, all trussed up like a sodding turkey for anyone. 

He could see what Angel was doing when Angel reached over to the nightstand for the bottle of lubricant they kept there. If Spike was able to think past his screaming lust he might have figured that out already, as it was, all he could concentrate on was the wonderful feeling of Willow wrapped around him all warm and snug. 

A gasp left her and her inner muscles tightened a fraction telling Spike that Angel had began his preparation. Spike's body was pulled tight and taunt as he held himself as still as possible wishing with every fibre of his being Angel would stop loitering around and get on with it. 

Angel's hands curled around her hips, his thumbs spreading her open and Willow felt the wet head of his cock enter her. Hard and thick he pushed deeper, groaning as her ass stretched around him, forcing her to move forward to elevate the discomfort of Angel's cock behind her and Spike's pressing into her womb. 

Willow's hands came to rest beside Spike's shoulders so she was effectively on her hands and knees. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, Angel felt her loosen around him as her body relaxed. Slowly he sank into her, always slowly at first to let her body adjust, until he was sheathed fully inside her. The movement caused Willow's body to move and she gasped, sliding along Spike's cock earning a growl of approval from him.

Angel surged forward, the demon howling with satisfaction inside him when Willow cried out. Spike's voice soon followed when her hips rocked back along his cock and she clutched frantically at him, her warm breath ghosting over his chest. Her heart was pounding and Angel drew a hand down her back, withdrawing until he was barely inside her. She whimpered, unable to search for him with the pressure of Spike's cock inside her. A hard thrust as he re-entered her made Willow shriek and throw her head back, her back arching. In that moment Spike thought she was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen and felt that Angel was missing out not seeing what he did.

Spike's eyes met Angel's and Angel nodded. They moved together, a simultaneous thrust and Willow peaked, her orgasm crashing over her causing her body to shiver and quake and her arms to give out. She collapsed against Spike's chest panting harshly.

Pleasure rushed through Angel as he sank into her again and again, fucking her through the first orgasm and into the second. Spike let out a torturous sound as he found release in the hot depths of her body. Willow was still writhing and whimpering when Angel's fingers bit into her hips and his body stiffened as he came apart with a harsh cry, emptying himself inside her. 

Withdrawing from her, Angel let her lower body down gently to rest against Spike. "You can let him go now." 

Spike felt the magic lift from him as Willow struggled into a sitting position intent on flopping out next to him. "Oh no you don't." Angel watched as Spike caught hold of her limp body and hauled her towards him, up and over his chest, his arms moving between her legs, forcing them apart and bringing her even closer to him until she was straddling his face. "Been waitin' for my taste an' I'm not waitin' anymore."

He heard Angel laughing and Willow sucking in a sharp whimpering breath as he brought her down to his mouth. Spike groaned, his lips opening to her; magic and strawberries and Willow. She really was delicious.


End file.
